five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Vinnie
Were you looking for his Monster Counterpart? Vinnie, also known as Reverse Puppet, is the main series antagonist, and is the reverse counterpart of The Marionette from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Vinnie does make a cameo appearance in Five Nights at Candy's 2 as an Easter egg and Five Nights at Candy's 3 in the Thank you for Playing image. returned in Five Nights at Candy's 3's minigames, with an explanation for his existence in the Five Nights at Candy's series. He is replaced by his counterpart Monster Vinnie. Appearance Original Form As shown in FNaC 3, originally Vinnie had a happy facial expression. FNaC 1 Vinnie, like its normal counterpart in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, bears a white face, but unlike its counterpart, has a sad facial expression. It has dark purple lines down its mask, and blue blush cheeks, as opposed to the original's red blush. Vinnie's lips are also blue, which gives Vinnie an overall gloomy feel, especially with the frown. Just like its normal counterpart, he has a skinny body with long limbs and three long, slender fingers on each hand. Vinnie also has the same eye shape as its Five Nights at Freddy's counterpart, which makes it look angry when seen from certain angles. FNaC 2 New Vinnie is a string/ventriloquist puppet with a grayish white face. He has brown-orange eyes, two blue cheeks and two blue lines down his face. He wears a blue bowtie. His jaw is now separate into two parts, giving him a more sad appearance. FNaC 3 In minigames the animatronic version of Vinnie can be seen, that resembles a lot his Monster version in gameplay that is the final boss of the series. In Game FNaC 1 Vinnie is never a threat, as he never appears in any of the in-game nights; instead, he only appears in cutscenes, in which he will do seemingly-random things before appearing in front of the camera, with eyes open wide and glowing white. His presence here seems to signify some link between Candy's and Freddy's. FNaC 2 It appears for a single frame in the first night's Minigame of Five Nights at Candy's 2. Controlling Chester the Chimpanzee, when the player enters the Office, Vinnie will be visible for the first frame, but will immediately disappear. FNaC 3 He appears in the Minigames as his normal version and he's the final Boss of the game at Night 6, you need to beat him twice as a requirement of getting the Lollipop ending. Cutscenes thumb|300px|right|Vinnie's message from a cutscene. In the cutscenes, Vinnie always appears in Rowboatics Corp. Factory. In the cutscene at the end of the first night, he is looking at the camera and approaching it from the left side. He then quickly moves in front of the camera by way of a jumpscare at the end of the cutscene. In the cutscene that follows the third night he is looking towards what appears to be a crime scene whilst twitching repeatedly. In the fourth cutscene, he is looking at Candy and Cindy, whom are sitting on a conveyor belt in the factory, pointing at them in an accusing manner. In the fifth and final cutscene in which he appears, he comes closer to the camera similar way of the first night, only now he approaches from the darker areas behind the conveyor belt. He then stands in front of the camera in such a way that only his face can be seen, whilst showing the text: "A mistake, my mistake. A problem, your problem". All the while, he is continuously twitching spasmodically. Trivia *He only appears in Five Nights at Candy's 2, in the Night 1 minigame, as an Easter Egg. *The meaning of his phrases "A mistake, my mistake. A problem, your problem" is revealed in Five Nights at Candy's 3; The Puppeteer accidentally killed an employee in The Rat costume, and later killed another employee in The Cat costume. Mary Schmidt was the witness of the incident, which is indeed her problem. *As mentioned in [http://five-nights-at-candys.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9780 a thread by PalomonsF], it is speculated that Vinnie was meant to play a bigger role in this game. He could be supposed to be an active animatronic in Five Nights at Candy's 2, but the reason why this was scrapped is currently unknown. **It is just a speculation, the main evidence for it comes from a dev sketch of his body in Dev Sketches section in Extra menu, since it would not make sense for Emil Ace Macko to make a dev sketch of a minigame sprite. Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:FNAC 3 Category:Jumpscares Category:Male Category:Animatronics